Batman- Dead Liberty
by Cristian N
Summary: Batman has disapeared and has been since declared dead. Chaos roams amongst the citizens of Gotham as Comissionar Gordon tries to unveil what truly occured.


CHAPTER 1  
  
It was a very dark night, rain dropping down like bulllets , falling down on me, flooding the grounds.  
  
My name is James Gordom, the commisionar of the Gotham City Police Department. It is exactly one year since it happened, since the savior, the balance keeper of justice died. The last time I saw him, we both had a talk where he revealed his identity to me. I was shocked and without a clue why he had done this. He disapeared after that. All of us assumed his death. That event traumatized the city of Gotham and its chances of living in peace. But now everyone has gotten used to it. The Batman has alot of enemies, it would be very difficult to pin down the antagonist in this particular case, so I wouldnt know where to start. In the lest couple of months, gotham has gone crazy, burglary and robbery has massively increased, and no one there to stop, the police?........not a thing they can do, they can track down .maybe one suspect and leave the others roam free, then there will be more. As I am walking down the street at this time, I see nothing but despair and suffering, it is hard to beleive that this shift has all happened in fact to the dark knights death. Batman , in my eyes was a legend, in some he was a criminal or a brutalist. He has done alot for this city, and people weren't greatful for it until now when they realize that he is no more. He brought so many to justice, a caped crusader haunting and good willing. I am now close to my apartment. As I see my empy place I realize why I am alive and what I am alive for, maybe destiny hasnt any plans for me yet. Anyways, ....came home tired, need a drink, can barely walk , my back is killing me, need some rest before I get up early morning for another horrifying day at the Station. I dont know why we do anything anymore, everything the cops do is hopeless and doesnt slow down the rate of criminalisn in the city. As I come out of the shower I see a woman being raped outside my apartment, before I would have gone down there and beat the sense out of the punk, but now I simply dont care anymore. Going to sleep thinking of what life could be like.........  
  
END OF CHAPTER 1  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
A sudden buzz awakened me in the morning, as I open my eyes i see nothing but a blury four and two zeros. Have to get out of bed, body tries to stay, I force it up and feel the pain flow through it. Got dressed and am ready to leave the apartment to head on to the Station. As I walk my way down, again, I see someone forcing a woman into a van, her screams remind me of what world I live in. The streets are clouded with grey fog and dirt is overflowing the pavements. This City used to be one of the greats in the nation, it has sunken to one of the worst, approaching the station I see the sergents and the others sitting on the floorsteps eating and drinking their own filth while others are calling in for help. Time passes slow, the whole day , a waste just as the city at the time. Gotham needs its Antibodie, it needs Batman, since the occurence , no one has even bothered going into the case, I myself have my own suspissions about the happening. Ready to leave now, It is three o clock in the afternoon, plenty of time before it gets dark, I decide to go to Waynes Mansion to search for clues, seeeing that I have nothing to do with my life , so I might as well do something useful. Need to gather evidence, I am currently walking down on calmer streets of the city, arriving in Waynes Neighborhood, It took me around three hours just to get here, It is dark, I am at the huge iron Gates of his Mansion where i ring the bell and wait for his butler to answer, I hear a dull voice, rather old, he lets me in after I tell him who I am. I walk another what seems to be two miles to reach a big wooden classy door with twenty foot windows around it. The darkness seems to be growing around the windows as a gigantic shadow apears on the surface of the glass, the shape of a bat .  
  
END OF CHAPTER TWO  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
....For a moment there I tought of......couldnt possibly be that. The butler indroduces himself and asks what my bidding is. When Batman died, I told him that I need to investigate something that involved his masters The Mansion was larger on the inside as I had expected, I approached the gigantic living room, filled with books of the past. I sat down as I excepted the offer of a cup of tea the Butler gave me. Since we both knew Bruce very well, we adressed each other by first names instead of the regular fashion. I quickly drank up the cup of hot tea, I wasnt here for a tea party but for answers. I began to ask away at the humble butler asking for knowdledge he had gained form Bruce before he last saw him. He had told me that he had to go to hunt down the joker , hearing of his escape earlier that week. I knew that Alfred couldnt have possible have anything to do with his death, then I asked him if he knew where Bruce was going to look for him, he said something about a warehous in the south. From that point I knew my next direction, I had spent way too much time conversating with Alfred, I fared well to him and wished him the best, as I was leaving the Mansion I still felt like a shadow was overwhelming the whole surrounding....too much on my mind right now, must be it. It was getting late, better get myself home. I arrive at my place at around eleven. I set my tired eyes right at my bed, I fall into it and fall into a trance of long sleep. I wake up at seven, I will take a day off work today to investigate the scene in the South. No need to get dressed, fell asleep with the clothes on. I leave the apartment and head to the Station to declare my absence today, after that I take the bus downtown. I stop at a bar with people with maybe useful information. Go in there quiet approaching a guy with a dirty brown trench-coat, tapping him on the shoulder, he turns and gives me a grin that speaks disgust, I ask him if he knows anything or anyone that knows about Batmans death, he replies and tells me to piss off. I tell him to answer or I will shove the 9-mm. down his throat and blows his brains into the glass of beer he was drinking. He again gave me that look and suddenly was surrounded by two of his drinking buddies. I reached for the gun, but I was too slow, then a Freight train crashed into my stomach, and a plane landed on my back. I was down and barely breathing when a hammer rammed itself into my jaw and knocked me unconcious.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 3  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
I wake up with the stench of garbage sneaking at the my nose. I try to find my watch but can't, damn bastards. I barely got up, Its a long way home, must get home. Those damn idiots. What am I doing coming out here and trying to solve the case myself, I cant do it, would never be able to get anywhere like this. I ask a citizen for the time as I am walking down a filthy block, getting nothing more than a "piss off, ye old scrap"!....I turn around and keep walking. After a couple of , I dont know, waht seemed for days, I arrive before my apartment building realizing that my keys were taken from me as well....a kick to the door wont make anything better, dont listen to myself alot. I wait for the super to get a copy so I can get back in. This day was a waste of time. A question that bothers most of the time is if its worth it at all, is all this doing worth the damn at the end of it.? I must get on with it, I must find a damn meaning in all this, have to keep on trying, must change technique in dealing with those assholes. It's late. I have to get some rest and get me some energy in me for tomorows hunt. I wake up sore as a sunday night football player. When I arrive at the station I again see those lazy sergents doing nothin in their own filth. I greet Baker, the only decent one in this damn Station in my opinion. I look up some files on who of Batmans foes were out of arkham at the time of his death. Quite a few, the list says: The Riddler, Two- Face, Scare Crow, Mr. Freeze...hmm.....these guys should be checked out.....Altough I am not too sure if they were even connected to the incident. The Joker did brake out the day before. Too mind-boggling. Dammit, dont know where to start. When I leave the station I say my goodbyes to Baker and decide to go to the Arkham Asylum....have to question some people on the incident, Two-Face and the rest are in the Asylum now, they were all arested after the happenin', brought in for questions. I want to get some information out of them. Waiting for the bus to get me there I see a small child, 'bout six or seven, begging an older man for some cash to get himself something to eat. The man refuses and walks on, poor kid. The bus takes me down to the Asylum, I step out and see the titanic Shadow covered Steel Gates, strong and very sharp at the top, I see why this is the best Gotham has. The gurads let me in and I see why the in- mates are so eager to get out.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 4  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
The Asylum is cold, as it always was. Nothing's changed in this prison. The prisoners haven't either, they're still at their old selves. The guard at the front and me have a nice chat. He decides to let me in for questions. The Riddler is the first on my list to interview. The man looks insane, his expressions says it all. I sit down at the other end of the desk, there must be around twelve cops in the room with me. I tell them all to leave and wait outside in case something happens. I ask him if he had anything to do with Batmans disapearance. He replies with "Wayne was a swine, so was his alter-ego." That was all he said to me. Even though him and Batman have had their share of hate against one another, I wouldn't think of him being the one who did it.  
  
The next to interview was with Harvey Dent aka Two-Face. He didn't give me much either. He wouldn't want to. Maybe he knew that I was getting somewhere with this. Scare-crow wouldn't even get out of his cell. Mr. Freeze couldn't, his nature wouldn't allow it. The Joker was last on my list. Out of all the interviews, this one makes me the most anxious...and nervous. The Joker had killed more people in Gotham City than anybody else has in its history. He came into the room with a big smile on his face. He sat down and started talking, "Hey Jimmy ol' chap, how's it goin? I'm sure this is about Bats death." It sure is, Do you know anything about it?, I asked him. The next ten minutes were sillent, he wouldn't answer me. I looked at my watch and decided to leave. As I left the room I turned to look back, The Joker had just gone through the door he came out of with a big smile on his face. My experience and senses told me that none of the villains I questioned seemed too suspicious except the Joker. I knew that he had something to do with it. I just felt it. I didn't have any proof to tell myself that I am a hundred percent sure. I took the bus back to the station where I took all my old files out on the Joker. I checked for his last known whereabouts before the death. It seemed like he was busted by Batman for something a week before Batman died. He was in Prison for five days and then broke out. This brought me closer to my belief. The papers also said that he was brought in by Batman when found near a drug-bust in the southern part of the city. Great, my favorite part of town. I knew what I had to do, I had to go back there and find my clues, ask some questions.......get some answers.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 5  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
Well, getting up at four in the morning certainly gets easier after you do it for over forty years. It was off to the southern part of Gotham City, the most dangerous corner in all of Gotham. I was on my way to look for answers. The Joker had a couple of friends down there, some boys caught up in the drugging business. I had to get some answers out of them. Have to make connections. I figure the best way to do that is to go down there and ask some guys about the Jokers plans and why he was about with those drugged up idiots. As I enter the southern part I start to smell the garbage and all that polluted air. I'd throw up if I had anything in me to do it. There was this bar called "Dimebag" that all the criminals hung out at. Drinking all night, falling asleep in the bar. It was the best time for me to ask questions, their hangovers wouldn't allow them to beat the hell out of me. The bar was in front of me, I was ready to enter, here goes nothing I thought to myself. I walked in and put my hand into my gun- pouch under my arm, ready to pull it out if I had to. The bar held about a dozen drunken idiots in it. All were half asleep and ready to get the living crap beaten out of them if they wouldn't deliever me with the right answers. I walked up to one, and asked him about the Joker, he barely responded until I put my .99 mm. to his forehead. He mumbled away something, I didn't understand it at first, it got clearer then after, He told me to "fuck off." I smirked and punched him into the gut and then a another one into his nose. He was now on the floor. The bar tender and the others in the bar didn't do much about it. I asked him again, this time I got something back. He told me something about the Joker being related to some guy that was working the drugs, helping him out with something. "What was the name of his relative?", I asked. His head fell back on his arm, I woke him up with a kick to the chin. He started mumblin' something away about a Harry "big lips". If my memory served me well, that was a guy that Batman brung in with the Joker the week before he disapeared. That was all the information I was going to get from these hobos, I had better to do than arrest them all at the time. I started walking on my way out of the bar, I was thinking positively for the first time in a while now. I had a handful of information with me, I knew where to go from now on. In a way, it was all gathering itself together. I stepp through the door and see three goons with clubs in their hands.  
  
END OF CHAPER 6  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
This investigation was just beginning to shine and now this...surrounded by three large bums....the worst part was that I only had two bullets in my pistol. I had to move fast or pay the consequences. I pulled her out of my pouch and fired two shots. One reached its target, the other missed...by a lot. Looks like I got out of shape. At least of the goons is down....not much time to think, the two are coming at me, and fast. I grab the nearest thing and start away at the two. Fortunatley I grabbed an iron pipe. 


End file.
